


Stay the Night

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/F, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: The truth was that Ginny wanted to fuck Millicent Bulstrode.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBTP Challenge 2018. Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

The truth was that Ginny wanted to fuck Millicent Bulstrode.

Most people thought Bulstrode was ugly, frumpy; her features were too blunt, too _masculine_. She was a girl who looked too much like her father. 

Ginny didn’t care about any of that. She liked that Bulstrode looked like a man. She liked staring at her ugly features. Her cunt throbbed when Bulstrode stood close. 

Bulstrode seemed oblivious. She ignored Ginny until, one day, she looked directly at her and said, “Fancy a drink, Weasley?”

“Yeah,” Ginny said, heart thumping. 

They met at a quaint little pub with vines snaking across the windows. They ordered pint after pint, fingers cold from the glasses, mouths wet from the ale. Bulstrode’s cheeks were flushed, almost pretty. When she smiled, all of her crooked teeth were on display, and this made Ginny squeeze her thighs and lean closer. She wanted to taste those teeth. 

Bulstrode licked her lips and touched Ginny’s knee. “How many of my fingers do you want?”

Ginny nearly choked on her sip. She recovered and grinned cheekily. “Depends on how well you can eat pussy.”

Bulstrode didn’t smile. “Let me show you.”

They finished their drinks quickly and hustled from the pub. On the street, Ginny hesitated, not knowing where they were headed.

“Want to go back to mine?”

“Yeah,” Bulstrode said.

They found an alley and Disapparated. They reappeared in Ginny’s flat a moment later.

“Sorry about the mess,” she said, blushing.

“I don’t care.” Bulstrode took her hand and dragged her down the hall. 

“My bedroom’s on the right.”

They proceeded into her bedroom, all the lights still off. Bulstrode pressed her to the wall and kissed her deeply. They both tasted of alcohol.

“Please,” Ginny whispered.

Bulstrode eased their clothes off, her hands gentle as she removed Ginny’s shirt and trousers. Then came their bras and pants, and Ginny pounced on Bulstrode’s bare tits. They were small and warm, and very sensitive.

“Fuck.”

Ginny sucked each nipple into her mouth. “Yeah?”

“I want to be inside you.”

“Nothing’s stopping you.”

“I thought you wanted me to eat you out?”

“That can come later.”

Bulstrode maneuvered her onto the bed. She kissed her over and over while she flicked her throbbing clit with a finger.

“Please,” Ginny repeated, squirming.

“Okay, okay.” Bulstrode Conjured some lube and pressed two fingers into Ginny. “Want more?”

Ginny nodded, desperate. Bulstrode thrust in and out, then added a third, then a fourth. Ginny trembled and moaned.

“I want more.”

Bulstrode exhaled loudly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Bulstrode pushed a fifth finger inside, twisting, curling. Then she pushed in so deeply that Ginny knew her whole fucking hand was inside her.

“You’re at my wrist.”

“Fuck.”

Bulstrode’s breath stuttered. “Can you handle this?”

Ginny thrashed; she tore at the sheets. Everything ached and hurt in the best way. “Yes,” she whispered. “Hurt me.”

“Shh,” Bulstrode said, and she moved her hand a little, fucking Ginny slowly, carefully. 

“Fuck, Millie.”

Bulstrode breathed a laugh. “Nobody’s ever called me Millie before.”

“Sorry,” Ginny said, overwhelmed. 

“I like it.” Bulstrode leaned down to kiss her trembling stomach. “I like you.”

“Stop talking and _fuck me_.”

Laughing again, Bulstrode sped up her hand, but only a little. She pressed her fingers up and massaged Ginny. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she moaned. “Keep doing that. You’re going to make me come.”

Bulstrode massaged and thrust; she peppered kisses along Ginny’s thighs. She shifted to her knees so she could suck Ginny’s swollen clit. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Ginny rocked into her mouth, desperate for more, but also too filled up. 

Bulstrode licked and nibbled her clit, over and over. She moaned and drooled, her hand never losing its gentle rhythm. 

Ginny shook and gasped. There was so much pressure, almost too much. She clenched around Bulstrode, hard, and her mounting orgasm made her breathless, like someone sat on her chest. When she came, the pleasure made her feel like she was trapped and utterly defenseless. She screamed because her voice was the only thing with freedom.

When Ginny calmed down, she collapsed against the sheets and Bulstrode eased out of her. Ginny reached for her, kissing her deeply. She turned them over so that Bulstrode was on her back; then, without hesitating, she parted her lips and sank her tongue deep inside. She almost choked. Bulstrode was so fucking wet for her.

“Merlin,” Bulstrode said, becoming liquid. She rode Ginny’s face, her strong thighs wide and trembling, her mouth hanging open. 

Ginny rubbed her clit softly, her eyes fluttering. _Come for me_ , she thought, moaning, wanting Bulstrode to unravel. 

“Fuck,” Bulstrode whispered, stilling. She clenched down hard on Ginny’s tongue, and Ginny knew she was coming. She orgasmed almost silently, her back arching, and when she relaxed, she panted and laughed again. 

“Good?” Ginny smiled. She went to wipe her mouth and chin, but Bulstrode stopped her.

“No, I want to taste it.” She leaned up and licked her wet from Ginny’s swollen lips. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned.

“Will you stay the night?” Ginny asked.

Bulstrode pulled her close. “Yeah.”


End file.
